Action Packed Maelstorm
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Let it be said, never trust any form of monetary access to any man named Chris McClain without any supervision, because they just might disappoint you in the end... CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Building HQ**

In a small dimly lit chamber with barely any furniture placed for decorations, a bored Chris McClain stood in a slouched position with his hands folded behind him and a perfectly laid back expression. Just above and in front of him, placed in a horizontal downward facing figure were six flat screen Televisions and each of them had the silhouette of either a male or a female giving them a sort of mysterious background.

They were currently five out of the six TV's were switched on, and it looked like four of the silhouettes were murmuring amongst themselves, before the murmuring suddenly stopped and all looked at Chris, who suddenly felt nervous at the way he was being looked at despite not being able to see any of their faces, and he felt even more nervous as they started to speak to him in that calm, yet accusing tone.

"Do you know why we have called you here today, Chris McClain?" One of them, the male in the middle, calmly asked.

Chris, trying to hide how nervous he was under the collar, cheerfully replied, "Nope, I have no idea!" He said putting on a cheesy smile, to not show his nervousness, but badly failing.

"There are certain funds missing from our private Total Drama Account Mr. McClain, funds that were to be used in setting up the next season of Total Drama already set up on popular demand." The same man in the middle stated with a not so visible glare. "There are certain people with the access to that account's information, and investigations lead us all to you, McClain. Care to explain what exactly happened?"

"Do you want the honest truth, or the short version?" Chris asked, after he swallowed a gulp of air.

Another image, the only female on the left, demanded, "We have no time for your jokes McClain! Do you know the amount of stress you're recklessness and ignorance has caused us?!"

"Hey! My decisions weren't reckless!" Chris foolishly shouted as he angrily stomped his foot. "I needed the money to take care of myself, and my family!"

"Be that as it may McClain, we simply cannot let this act go unpunished." The man in the extreme right spoke in a soft, yet deep voice. "And through a unanimous decision, we have decided to cut your pay."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute…" Chris trailed off with a forced smile on his face as he held his hands up to the people in the TV. "…please tell me that you're joking?!" he pleaded.

"We are not joking Mr. McClain." The male in the middle replied stoically.

"Consider yourself lucky that someone gratefully decided to fix the mess _you_ caused!" The other female, the one on the right, yelled quite angrily. "We would have been in a serious situation where it not for them!"

"And am I going to find out just who helped us with our problem?" Chris asked with an eyebrow cocked up. "Is it Chef Hatchet?"

"No, it's not." The unspoken male – speaking for the first time - answered. "It's someone who we have decided to allow on our board of elites, because of his generous donation."

The male in the middle said, "And despite our protests, he decided to meet you in person, so feel honored."

"Right…" Chris drawled off, already thinking of not listening to their advice. "...so who decided to bail me out?" He asked offhandedly, before he was suddenly startled by a booming male bellow.

"That would be me!"

Then suddenly, the darkened room was suddenly brightened to unholy degrees, and at this Chris let out a hiss of irritation he shielded his eyes with his right hand. "Easy with the lights please, my perfect tanned complexion doesn't just happen!" he said.

He was ignored.

Behind him, the door was suddenly banged open, and he swirled around to the noise in response, and what he saw, made Chris stop for a moment, before his jaw slightly slacked.

In front of him stood a man most who was easily standing over 6 feet, white spiky hair that reached his waist. He had darkened black eyes that shone with mischief and an old sage like wisdom, but that wasn't the most interesting part; the part that was truly amazing was the red tear marks running down below his eyes.

Chris wondered how awesome those marks would make him look.

"I'm the god, men bow to, and shiver in fear! I'm the man women swoon over and beg for my attention! I'm the person, people look up to and want to become! I'm the 'Sannin' Jiraiya! The Super Pervert!"

The dance that accompanied that egocentric introduction, wasn't lost on Chris; it was what made him suddenly doubt the white haired male. He then turned to the producers and saw that the females were giggling from the way their shoulders shook, so he turned to the males and asked them, "Is this the guy?" He clapped his hands together and fell on his knees in a begging position. "Please tell me that this isn't the guy." He plead.

"As much as we would love to say otherwise, this man is the one that helped us all with our problems, problems that _you_ caused Mr. McClain." One of the males said sternly, making sure to remind Chris that it was his fault this man was here.

"In terms of status and power, he's far above you, so you better treat him with respect." A female added sternly.

And Jiraiya just clamped Chris on his shoulder at this point, before he then looked up at the people on the screen. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along just fine, and kid, if you want to pay off your debts, then you're gonna have to agree to _certain_ conditions of mine."

Chris was about to protest this, but one look from Jiraiya made him shut it.

"Good, nice to see that you can listen to reason." Jiraiya stated, "Now, let's get on with the show!"

From there, Jiraiya went on to explain who he was what he did for a living before prompting Chris to introduce himself, and after the small pleasantries were done, he moved on to just why he was here, and as he explained it to Chris who listened with rapt attention, the host of the Total Drama Reality TV Show was not impressed.

"Yeah, see, if I were to host a second season then that means everything about the show will go by _my_ rules as stated by my contract and I don't really like showing favorites." He explained. "I have no problem in letting your godson in the show, but I do have a problem with those other terms and conditions."

"Well whether you have a problem or not with Mr. Jiraiya's terms and conditions, we do not care Mr. McClain." The female in the right said. "Remember, you have no choice in the matter, meaning you have to do as he says."

"Fine!" Chris sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, as he already knew the problem this was going to cause. "But why your godson? Don't you have others you'd rather give this opportunity?" he inquired.

"I chose my godson because he's all I have left in this world that I actually care about, I want to see him enjoy life while he's ahead." Jiraiya explained in a more sullen tone before he exhaled a small sigh. "He's always alone in his workshop, tinkering with one gadget or another, he rarely ever goes out these days."

"That's actually a good reason," Chris said, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms." He added. "But can I get at least some information on who this mystery teen is and how he looks like?"

Jiraiya agreed, with a nod, "Sure, I see no problem with that."

Then Chris accepted the picture handed to him, and as he looked at him, his eyes squinted in concentration. "Hey, he looks sort of familiar."

"Yeah," Jiraiya agreed with a proud smile on his face. "He has his father's looks and brains, but don't mistake him with his father."

"Am I going to get a name of our mysterious look alike?" Chris asked, after he finished with the picture, and looked at Jiraiya with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yup!" Jiraiya grinned, "The kid's name is…"

* * *

Chapter One: The Monster Flick...

* * *

Beside a bus stop, located in one of the many streets in Ontario - which also was sitting on the other side of the fence belonging to what looked to be a filming studio that at the moment seemed currently devoid of life - the engine of a run-down bus coughed loudly as it drove by and parked.

The bus door then opened and shortly after, one by one, a group of teenagers walked out with varied expressions on their faces. This group of 14 teenagers, as they all stood in front of the bus, were none other than _some_ of the Total Drama Island contestants.

When the bus they came with had left the bus stop, they all just either loitered around, relaxed or waited for a few moments for Chris to finally show up. One teen was glaring at everyone, especially the tan blond bombshell of a girl talking to a short nerdy girl wearing glasses. The teen, Heather, was planning her revenge one the other girl, Lindsay, for her actions made against her last season of Total Drama.

She had made it to the final three and was eliminated due to a dare Lindsay had made. It was not the fact she was eliminated, yes she was upset but she would have gotten over it, the real issue was the actions done to her because of the dare: her entire head was shaved messily and in order to keep her hair from being uneven she was forced to go bald for months.

It was a long time before her hair was able to grow enough to fix and then she gotten some hair extensions so her hair was not in a short ponytail after the six months of recovery. She planned on getting Lindsay back for what she did, most likely getting even and messing with the blonde's hair.

Shortly after, an expensive looking orange and black Ferrari pulled up towards them, gaining some impressed looks and complements amongst the gathered teens while also snapping them from the conversation they were having with each other.

Duncan whistled, "Not bad, at least Chris has nice taste."

"Oh, please." Heather scoffed, as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "That's not Chris, I doubt he has the money to even afford it."

"Do you even know just how much Chris has in his bank account?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cuz um, I don't think you do."

"Whatever, I don't care." Heather replied with a small frown on her face as the car pulled up and stopped in front of her. "Let's just see who this person is and what they want." The driver's side tinted windows of the car rolled down shortly after she finished that statement.

As the windows completely went down, the gathered teens could see that Heather was right when she pointed out that Chris wasn't the one behind the wheels, bringing a smirk of victory and feeling of satisfaction to her. Instead who was behind the wheels, from what they could gather, was a male far younger than Chris ever was and had blonde hair like the blonde bombshell, Lindsay... Said girl, who couldn't help but admire the car and wanted to know just who was behind the wheels noticed he had blonde hair… though his was more of a golden blonde complexion, not the shade of blonde hair Lindsay had.

He wore an open dark orange and black long-sleeve jumpsuit jacket (Shippuden) and a also a pair of black pants and white sneakers, that went with his white shirt, and on his left wrist, was what was assumed to be a watch of some kind, though it was shaped more like a gauntlet, a small silver metallic gauntlet.

It was then did he noticed the other teens looking at him. "Hey, is this the set for the new Total Drama Series?" He asked, looking at Heather with his bright blue eyes and one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I'm supposed to meet someone named Chris McClain."

"Actually, we're all here waiting for him too. He's the one that told all of us to meet him here." Duncan said, speaking up before Heather could, before whistling as he observed the insides of the Ferrari. "Got to say, that's a really nice car bro."

"Appreciate the compliment." The blonde male said with an eye smile. "Put a lot of work into its custom work for it _not_ to look nice." He added, adding more to the impressed look Duncan already had.

"Boys and their cars..." Heather remarked with a scoff, while rolling her eyes.

"I don't care, I think it's cute." Gwen commented beside the sour girl with a smile forming on her face and little tinge of pink crossing her features for a moment, missing the look of panic Trent sent her. "At least they're having fun."

"... And besides, why're you looking for Chris anyways?" Heather asked, completely ignoring Gwen as she looked at the blonde male with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen replied, "Oh please, it's not our business to know. I mean even someone like Chris has a personal life."

"It's cool, I don't mind telling you why I'm here." The blonde male stated with a dismissive hand wave, as he opened his door stepped out of his car and trekked to the campers. "I'm just here on the behalf of a favor from my relative anyways." he added, with the last part coming out a bit sourly, ignoring most of the looks he received.

"You sound like you don't want to be here, bro." DJ pointed out. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Duncan added. "We'll all here for the same reason; to win the million dollars."

"My pervert of a godfather forced me out of the comfort of my home." The blonde male answered with a scowl, as he shoved his hands in his two pockets. "When I repeatedly told him that I didn't want to come. I have a lot of unfinished projects I'm working on! But _noooo_ he says, _fresh air is good for you_ he says." The male said grumbling. "I'd rather be working in my workshop-"

"Too bad, so sad kid, looks like you're stuck with me!" A very familiar voice piped up with an excited tone, making some of the campers sigh in relief. "And good. Looks like you've met your fellow campers!"

"Fellow campers?" Geoff asked, with Bridgette beside him. "You mean that he's going to be part of this season's cast?"

"Isn't that kinda unfair to one of the teams Chris?" Bridgette asked with a concerned look on her face, as she was looking at the host who had just arrived. "Because of the extra man power?"

"It's my show, kid, what I say goes." Chris reminded Bridgette with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's your show alright, a show I want to be _no_ part of!" The blonde male firmly stated. "If I remember correctly, I only came here because my godfather wanted me to meet you for something important!"

"Yup," Chris nodded. "You joining the show _is_ the important something and your godfather signed a contract on your behalf." He said, after motioning for the campers to all enter his limo cart.

"Contract? What contract?" The blond male demanded, before he then caught a stack of papers in response to his questions.

"Make sure you read it back and forth kid, then call the number on the last page to let me know when you're done." Chris said, before he started his engine and pressed the gas pedals, and quickly drove into the studio where the new Total Drama Season would be taking place.

The blonde male didn't even see him leave, as he was too busy reading the stacks of paper on his hands.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of reading the contract, making a phone call to the one who started all this, and a separate phone call to Chris himself, the unnamed blonde male went and entered his car and drove into the film studio, and after a few moments of driving, he met Chris at the location they agreed to meet.

Together, while Chris gave the blonde a private - yet more tasteful - tour than he gave the 14 campers that showed before him, the two of them exchanged a small conversation.

"Okay after the teams are made you will meet them each morning in the crafts services tent for meals. Most of the challenges will be announced when you are all together but there are some that are early morning so we will have someone wake you up so you won't get left behind and leave the rest of the producers sore at me for leaving you behind."

"Why wake me up separate?" Naruto asked.

Chris smirked before he thumbed at the blonde teenage male's sleeping quarters, "That's why."

And turning his head, Naruto spotted the awesomely built one floor cabin, based on the request of his godfather.

Naruto raised a brow as he followed Chris inside. "Okay everything is all set, a mini fridge for snacks and all other needed for a comfy stay. Now this cabin is one hundred percent camera free. So anything that happens in here is pretty much off the show. Make a secret alliance or plans, stir up some drama or whatever you plan on doing is safe here. We do have an extra room for confessionals."

"Confessional?" Naruto asked.

Chris nodded, "Like last season a small area where campers can record their thoughts, tell the world what they want to say or simply get something off your chest. That will be added to our batch or other tapes and will be added to the show if needed."

Naruto took this all in but he still had one question "Why am I sleeping in this cabin when the other contestants are probably sleeping in trailers?"

Begrudgingly, Chris told the blonde teenager about the agreement he had with Jiraiya the Sannin, and despite being somewhat unaware of this, the unnamed blonde teenager wasn't that surprised his godfather would pull something like this.

He told Chris that he wasn't the only one that fell victim to the pervert's blackmail, but even the teenager had to admit, that sometimes, said pervert was a cool guy.

This was something that Chris had to agree too, because if it wasn't for said pervert, he wouldn't have had another chance of torturing his favorite dramatic teens; the blonde male shared a laugh with Chris at this point, before the two then left to see how said teens were currently doing in their challenge.

 _A while later..._

"...And so that's the challenge." Chris trailed off, finishing his explanation of the challenge the current campers were as he and the blonde male he knew to be Naruto Senju - from the teen's godfather of course - walked into a small room where they saw Chef in a full body black suit, making walking motions while he stared at the many screens sitting in front of him.

He just caught some teens and dumped them in what looked like a bouncy castle.

"Am I going to be part of today's challenge?" Naruto asked, startling Chef a bit with the sudden appearance of his voice.

Chris shrugged. "I see no point in you actually joining the challenge since the whole point of it is for them to find the trailers that they'll be spending the rest of their nights in." He stated.

"Yo, Chris, who's the kid?" Chef asked, briefly stopping his stomping to look at the blonde male behind him. "He goin' to be on the show?"

"Yup!" Chris answered. "But his contract is different from the rest."

"Doesn't mean I'll treat him differently from the rest of the other maggots." Chef grunted as he eyed Naruto disdainfully. "And he looks a bit scrawny to me," he said before he added. "Could use a bit more meat in his bones. What's your name kid?"

"Hey, Naruto Senju." Naruto introduced, pushing his hand out for a shake.

"Ah, Maelstrom, I like that." Chef commented with an impressed look on his face. "My name's Hatchet maggot, you'll call me Chef until I say otherwise." He said after, while taking the teen's hand and shaking it; after a while, an impressed look appeared on his face as he still held the hand of the blond teen in a tight grip. "Mighty fine arm you got there son."

"Guess I'm not as scrawny as I look, am I?" Naruto replied with a short grunt, with his grip on a smirking Chef's hand tightening. "Maybe we should arm-wrestle sometime to see who's stronger."

A bit annoyed at being left out and ignored, Chris suddenly cleared his throat.

"Alright you two, break it up." He said, folding his hands behind him as he walked to stand between Chef and Naruto. "In case you've forgotten, we have a show to run, so that means no unscheduled breaks."

"Well, it looks like you're going to have a hard time finding the campers, cuz I can't really see any of them in the screen." Naruto pointed out, "Maybe I should give it a shot?" He suggested.

"I don't see why not." Chef said with a careless shrug of his shoulders as he got out of the bodysuit that let him control the animatronic monster. "I was starting to get tired of this anyways." He handed Naruto the suit before asking, "You do know how to work stuff like this right?"

Naruto just gave a devilish smirk in response.

 _Meanwhile_

"What do you think happened to Chef? The monster just… _stopped_." A confused Gwen wondered after she poked her head out of her hiding spot behind a cardboard vehicle following the silence, while cautiously looking at the animatronic monster just sitting there staring at seemingly nothing. The rest slowly peeked out, ready to hide once again in case the monster started moving again.

"I don't know babe," Trent said, "But if there's any chance to start running from Chef and start finding the trailer, that chance is now!"

And as soon as he said that, the group that followed his lead since the beginning of the challenge, dashed after Trent before they then scrambled in different directions...

Earlier, after Chris had given the 14 teenagers a tour of the film lot where the second season of Total Drama will be shooting, the host later dropped each of them in a film set where he proceed to explain the nature of their challenges, and what they were able to get from his explanation, was pretty simple: since the series itself was taking place in a film studio, their challenges would be based on movie genres.

After he said that, he later told them about the history of one of the stars of a movie, and how that setting went from good to bad because of some problems the star had, and after pointing out that the star was an Animatronic Monster. Not so subtly, he proceeded to then tell them that their first challenge was going to be based on a monster movie flick.

Yeah, you could imagine the amount of fearful looks he received.

After his explanation and a few queries here and there, Chris immediately started the challenge, and like a pack of mentally challenged chickens, each of the campers or cast offs rushed out of the car and madly ran away to safety as fast as they could, and not long after that, the monster had appeared and started to rampage, while it picked each of them off one by one, and sadly, the first to go down was none other than Izzy. Said giggle was actually excited about the whole thing but everyone knew she was crazy to begin with.

Then after thirty minutes of running and trying to catch them, it just… stopped.

"Does any of us even have any idea where the trailers could be?" DJ asked as he ran alongside Trent and Gwen. "Because I know don't want to keep running and hiding all day."

"If we knew, then we wouldn't be running for our lives!" Gwen said.

"Maybe the question we should be asking ourselves is, 'If I were Chris McClain, where would I place the actor's trailers?'" Beth said, as she was running beside DJ. "And if I know anything about Chris, it's going to be the last place we'll expect."

"But we just got here, we're not familiar with the terrain at all." Gwen argued.

All of a sudden, Trent just stopped as a crazy idea popped into his mind. "Maybe we should follow the monster, see where it takes those it catches?" he suggested. "The trailers could be around that general area; you never know."

As one, each of those that followed him in the first place, just stared, and found themselves wondering if maybe following him was a bad idea in the first place...

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Duncan," Owen asked, peeking up from his own hiding space while he and Duncan stared at the standing still Animatronic Monster. "Do you have any idea why the monster stopped chasing us?"

"Maybe Chef's getting tired in his old age?" Duncan shrugged, "I don't know, but I'd take this opportunity to make myself scarce, you know what I mean?"

"Big time." Owen agreed, and together, they both started to run as fast as and as far away as possible from the monster, before they stopped in shock and fear as each picked up a sound they didn't want to hear.

" _ROAR!"_

As they turned back, they were shocked to see that the monster they were running from wasn't where it originally was as they stared at nothing. However both of their skins suddenly turned white as they felt something… _big_ land behind them; as one, they both slowly and fearfully turned their heads.

The scream that followed, was heard throughout the entire film studio.

Both boys bolted trying to get as much distance from the monster as possible. The monster smirked before it jumped and flipped several times in the air before it landed in front of them, facing the two teens as they slid to a stop. "Holy Chicken Soup!" Owen cried at the shocking display as he stared at the monster with wide eyes.

"Man Chef's been working out," Duncan muttered before the monster grabbed the punk.

Owen screamed and ran back the way he came but the monster grabbed him as well. Owen gulped as he heard the creaking of metal as he was lifted but the arm was able to hold him.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha!" Chris cackled gleefully with Chef as they saw the frightened looks on Duncan's and Owen's face on the monitor in front of him.

Nearby, with an equally devilish smirk on his face as he stood in front of several monitors joined together, Naruto Senju intertwined his two fingers while hopped and flipped around with an impressive show of agility; on the monitor were the clearly frightened forms of Duncan and Owen, as they were being held tightly by two giant scaly green arms.

"Oh mehn, that was classic!" Chris said as his laughter reduced to snickering, before he then turned around to the also snickering Chef and said, "You see Chef? Now _that's_ how you control a monster!" He then inquired, "Why can't you do that?"

An annoyed look immediately flashed across Chef's face that caused him to stop his laughter and look at Chris. "How about I show you how much skill I have with a kitchen knife?" He threatened.

"No, no, I'm good!" Chris said with a nervous expression on his face, as he held up his hands in surrender while he slowly backed away to the doorway behind him. "Why don't you two have fun? I think I left the oven on…!"

Chris dashed out madly as soon as he said that.

"Hn." Chef grunted. "Weakling."

# Horizontal line #

They've been running, running for a while now, trying to track down the animatronic monster in hopes that it would lead them to the trailer, much to their annoyance though, the team of teams weren't able to find it, as sometime when they were busy talking amongst themselves, the monster had suddenly disappeared. Immediately after, they all had to make a mad dash for shelter in hopes not to be spotted before they could all complete the task.

"Man, I never thought I would be running this much after the Island." DJ said, wiping the sweat of his brow. "And how could something so big just disappear like that?! It was right in our faces!"

"You're not the only one surprised bro." Trent replied, as he rested his back on a set wall while he was catching his breath. "Even I didn't think it could just vanish like that."

Beth asked, "Why are we running towards the monster again? You know, the monster that's trying to capture us?"

"Cuz it might be the only lead we'll have in finding the trailers." Trent answered a second time. "But I didn't think finding a monster this big would be tough." he added.

"You and me both." Gwen said. "I didn't think Chris had enough money to pay for all of this."

Just as she said that though, the group of four felt a large quake… followed shortly by a throaty growl that made them all freeze on their spots. Slowly they turned and stared at what was before them.

In front of them, from seemingly nowhere, the monster just appeared out of thin air as if it was invisible, and it was currently in a crouching position snarling at the group of four teenagers with a look of rage and hunger in its eyes.

"..." Trent's group stared.

"..." Monster stared.

"..." Trent's group stared.

"..." Monster stared.

"... _Run!"_ Trent screamed.

As one, the group of four scrambled in separate directions, each not intended to get caught any time soon.

Of course they were completely unaware of what _other_ modifications were made to the animatronic monster or who was controlling it… if they knew the full scope of what they were dealing with, instantly they would give up knowing that they'd have no chance of ever escaping.

The monster roared before he reached out and grabbed both Gwen and Trent in its arms. The monster turned to look to see DJ running away screaming like a little girl. The monster lifted its tail before it slammed it down. The tail landed in front of DJ, blocking his back. He cried out shocked before he looked around for a way to escape. He froze hearing a sound before he turned. There was the monster inches from his face. It roared right then and there which made DJ faint on the spot.

# Horizontal line #

"Well, it looks like none of you won the first challenge at all." Chris said, smirking as his hands were folded behind him while he stood in front of the group of teenagers who were trapped in a bouncy castle. "It's a shame too, the winner, well they would have gotten... a reward!"

The gathered teens let out a groan of disappointment as they heard this news.

Chris's smirk only increased.

"Has anyone seen Beth?" Lindsay asked with an innocently confused expression on her pretty face, as she turned around looking around for her best female friend.

"Now that I think about it, where is Beth?" Gwen wondered. "I thought she was with us when we were captured."

Hearing this, Chris just noticed that there was indeed one teenager missing with a frown on his face as his smirk disappeared, and his hand then reached into his ear where he had a blue tooth ear piece sticking out, and he pressed a button on it.

"Hey, yeah Chef, this is Chris." He said. "Why am I looking at only 13 teenagers instead of 14?" he asked.

 _With Chef_

"What you talkin' about Chris?" Chef asked/demanded. "All the Teens are in their prison, I made sure of that."

With Naruto by his side, the two were still in the monitoring room, looking at the monitors in front of them, with Chef wearing the monster controlling suit this time instead of the blonde teen beside him who was busy counting the amount of teens they captured and placed in the prison while he scratched his chin in thought.

"Actually, we only managed to catch 13 of them." Naruto stated after a while. "One's still missing, the girl with the glasses." He recounted, referring to Beth.

Chef looked at the teens they'd captured through the monitor. "Huh, you're right." He finally realized, before he finally shrugged. "Don't worry too much about it Chris, with the new upgrades to the monster, I'm sure can find her before the hour's up." he said.

 _With Chris_

"Good, please do!" Chris said, "And please make it quick. I have an appointment with my chiropractor in a few minutes." He ended the call shortly after, and then turned and looked at the teenagers with a grin on his face. "Well, that takes care of that." He said. "So tell me guys, what exactly did you do this past few months…?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Beth held her breath as she hid underneath a prop chart. She heard the thundering footsteps of the monster before she blinked rapidly, as it started to gain some distance from her.

She peeked out and saw it was walking in a different direction away from her, and noting this, she got out but was ready to hide again in case it looked back.

After a few minutes of standing where she was, she started to quietly follow after the monster, making sure to keep it in her eyesight, but still able to hide in case it turned back and came for her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'll be the first to admit that Trent's idea was crazy," Beth said as she leaned back on her chair. "But it was the only plan I actually had at that moment; and since it already taken everyone else I had to do something. While I felt bad the others got captured, I couldn't let this opportunity sneak past me." She gulped. "Now, all I have to do is sneak passed the monster. No biggie... right?"

* * *

 _With Chris and the others_

"Are you sure those hair extensions are not, you know, horsehair?" Gwen asked Heather causing said girl to growl irritably at her.

"I'll have you know these are human hair." The queen bee shot back, "As unlike you, I can afford having my hair fixed." She smirked. "Besides, I know that if it had been you instead of me, you would have bat hair added to yours."

Gwen glared at her.

Naruto, who had at some point, joined the campers in the tent, looked from one arguing girl to another. "Are they always like this?" He turned to ask Lindsay, sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah. Genny and Hebei really don't like each other. Ever since they meet on the last season." She answered, feeling a sudden rush of heat on her cheek as Naruto spoke to her.

Naruto blinked. "I thought their names were Gwen and Heather?" He in a tone of wonder.

Lindsay blinked and moaned, "Sorry, I'm just really bad at remembering names. Even when I can get it down I still sometimes forget it."

Naruto's hand reached out and rubbed her back to try and cheer her up. "It's alright, I'm sure you will figure it out." He said. "And speaking of names, mine's Naruto."

"I'm Lindsay." Lindsay stuttered out, before she bashfully smiled back, as the blush on her cheek increased, before she and the rest of the cast then turned, as they were all hearing someone running and panting.

"Beth!" Lindsay cheered.

"Hey guys!" Beth cried as she controlled her breathing, "Sorry it took a while to get here. I had to make sure that monster didn't see me."

"Well surprise, surprise..." Chris trailed as he was just seeing Beth who at the moment was repeatedly catching her breath. "...looks like you actually manage not to get caught." He stated, before adding, "Congratulations."

"That's great and all but can you get us out of here now?" Duncan, with an annoyed expression, asked.

Beth reached into her hair and pulled a bobby pin out, and with the sharp end of the pin, she poked a hole in the bouncy castle.

After it flattened when the air escaped, and as the campers pulled themselves out, Owen scratched his chin and asked, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Chris cleared his throat, "Well since Beth made it here, she has won the first part of the challenge!" He announced. "The next part of the challenge will be boys vs girls! And, thanks to Beth's victory, the girls get a - "

 _SMASH!_

Chris and everyone jumped when the monster suddenly appeared, and stepped on one of the trailers, smashing it flat. It suddenly crouched down and roared at them, causing some of the cast to scream.

 _ROAR!_

Chris, instead of screaming, however frowned, before he looked up and shouted, "Challenge over guys! No more trying to catch them! And you guys can explain that to the producers! I am not going to be blamed for that!"

 _Line Break_

"Okay, why isn't he part of this challenge again?" Heather asked Chris, as her right hand was pointing at Naruto.

Chris sighed, "Because this challenge is to have _your_ picks of trailers. Naruto, well he has a different place due to the contract he signed. There is no point in him being in this challenge; don't worry he will be in the next one." He and the campers were currently in a prop setting for a dining scene.

He ignored Heather's protests about Naruto's condition, before he then pulled a cloth off of a long table showing what under the cloth looks like: a fancy thanksgiving feast for a large family. "Okay your challenge is…"

"Eating contest!" Owen claimed, before he looked determined and ready for action, "Don't worry guys, I got this!" He declared, and with that bold declaration, Owen jumped onto the table and did what he does best.

"Owen! Wait!" Chris cried but it was too late. Everyone couldn't help but stare as the human eating machine went to work.

He toss rolls and fruit from bowls into his open mouth... drinks jugs of water instantly and ate several whole turkeys...

Naruto held his stomach as he tried to look away but he couldn't. It was like watching a train wreck you simply cannot look away.

Yeah, that bad.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Owen now laid down, his body bloated slightly from the feast, as nothing remained on the table but scraps.

"So Owen, how was it?" Chris asked with a smile

"The turkey was a little… _burp_ …dry." Owen groaned as he let out a large burp before he finished.

"Not surprising since all of it was fake." Chris explained with a laugh.

"Fake?" Naruto repeated, stunned at both the claim and how the boy did not seem to notice.

"Yep." Chris said, grinning, "All of that was made from sawdust, wax and silicone."

Some of the crew all looked at Owen with looks of concern.

"So what was the challenge?" Heather asked.

"Well, it wasn't an eating challenge, that's for sure." Chris replied, still grinning. "The challenge was for you all to find the key to your trailers!" He said.

"What key?" Owen asked before he belched again, and a key came out of his mouth and into his hands. "Oh, is it this key?"

Chris blinked stunned at this but as a good host he recovered, "Yup, that's the one Owen my man; which means that the boys win!"

The guys cheered as Chef walked up with a glass of water with Anacin tablets. "Something to settle the stomach." He explained shortly.

Owen giggled. "No I'm fine. My mom says I got the stomach of a goat." He said, but stopped as he stomach gurgled badly, "...Okay no; please call 911."

"Hehe, you're going to need it." Chris snickered with a smirk on his face, as he walked up to Owen and patted his back. "Since you're the winner, on the boy's behalf, you're going to get first pick of the trailers!" He announced.

The guys all cheered for Owen's victory, before they all helped Owen out and led him out of the set to where they'd pick their trailers - with Naruto, Chris, Chef and the girls following behind them - and after they arrived their destination, Owen stepped forward, and hummed as he looked at the two trailers (well one and a half) placed in front of him.

"I choose…" Owen trailed off as his eyes shifted rapidly between the two trailers. "...the squashed one!" he finally decided.

His decision was made with protests from the boys and cheers from the girls once they realised that they didn't get the short end of the stick after all. However, that cheer was cut brief, the moment the monster squashed their trailer like it did the boy's trailer.

"Okay, looks like our crew is going to do some cleaning up before you guys head to the sack tonight, that's good…" Chris said with a smile, as he clapped his hands once. "...oh, and did I forget to mention that tonight, one of you is getting eliminated?"

His question was met with different protests.

"Dude, we only just got our trailers and you're already eliminating one of us?" Duncan asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on Chris, that's not fair!"

"At the moment, it's my show! So what I say goes… _dude_!" Chris returned with a smirk and a snicker as he started to walk away from the crew. "Meet me at the award ceremony stage in 10 minutes, so we can get this show on the road!"

 _Line Break - Elimination Ceremony_

We now find out constants sitting in a amphithere with both gender teams sitting separately on the two sides of the theatre; the atmosphere was tense with the coming elimination they all felt would eventually happen.

Luckily - whether they knew it in their mind or not - the campers had made a unanimous decision as to who would be the first to go… boy, it's going to be a shame to be said unlucky camper right now.

Chris very much knew this, he always loved the atmosphere the elimination ceremony brought to the show, it's why he was always excited in hosting this particular event every time, but he was on a schedule and needed to get on with it, so he proceeded to explain how they all were going to eliminate each other this season and the rules to it.

* * *

"Justin." Leshawna decided with a firm look. "Because that boy needs to go; he's sexiness makes him a threat in my book."

* * *

"Um, like I don't know who to eliminate..." Lindsey said with a confused look. "...But Justin's _so_ hot... well not as hot as he used to be for some reason." She mumbled. "So I guess Justin?"

* * *

"Justin, enough said." said Duncan.

* * *

"Um, don't get me wrong guys, but I got to say Justin." Owen decided, scratching his cheek with a sheepish look on his face. "He's a bro and all, but last season, he was just too distracting! I wouldn't want that to be the reason my team fails any of the challenges if Justin wasn't on that team, so he's gotta go."

* * *

 _Line Break - Elimination Ceremony_

"Now your votes have been cast." Chris said with a dramatic flare. "One of you will be eliminated tonight. The rest of you will be safe until the next task."

The air grew even more tense than it was before.

"If your safe, you will receive a... _Golden Jiraiya_." Chris said, with a slight grumble coming out of the last two words that was accompanied by a disgruntled look on his face, as he was clearly still upset that the producers didn't even consider his golden Chris award now that they had more than enough funding.

As he finished explaining how the ceremony was going to go, Chef walked onto the stage wearing a pink ball gown: he was not happy about his situation as well, but it managed to bring a smile to Chris's face and a few rounds of snickering here and here; this reduced the tense atmosphere the elimination scene always brought for a brief moment... until it returned full force the moment Chris started with the days elimination with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Heather, you're safe." He started, as he threw a golden figurine award of an unknown man at said girl, while also noting how this announcement made a few campers uncomfortable with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm surprised as well, given how she acted last season, but what the heck." He shrugged, before he looked back at the list in his hand and threw a golden figurine award to the ones he called after Heather, which were Lindsay, Gwen, and Owen respectively. "You're all safe." He said to them.

By the time he finished the award, only Naruto and Justin were left sitting without any two awards.

Justin was a bit tense inwardly as he noted that he hadn't received an award like the others.

Naruto didn't just care and looked on with a calm look on his face as Chris tried and failed to scare them.

* * *

"I'm okay with leaving this place in the first night, because hey, I didn't want to be in this stupid show in the first place." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

"I might hate Blondie a bit, but at least he's someone I can form an alliance with in the near future." Heather scowled. "Everyone that's not blondie already hates me and that's not good for me, and people seem to like the blonde guy, I can use that to my advantage." She added with, smirking. "I _really_ want that million this time, and I'm going to need all the help I can get..."

* * *

"You know, even I'm surprised that you of all people are on the chopping block Justin." Chris commented. "But hey, can't really do anything about it now can I?"

"It's alright, I _know_ I'm not going home today." Justin replied with a grin. "Who would after all want to get rid of… _this?_ " He breathed, motioning to himself as he flicked his hair and leaned back, with a handsome smile on his face that had 98% of his audience swoon at his awesome looks…

"And suddenly, I'm seeing why they'll all want you off this show as quickly as possible." said Naruto in a grumble, as he noticed all the looks Justin received.

Chris snapped out of his daze. "Same here." He said, before he grabbed the golden figurine of Jiraiya and tossed it at Naruto. "Well, looks like you're going home Justin!" He grinned.

"Wait, what?" Justin stuttered in shock as his eyes widened. "I'm going home? ME?" He exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Yup!" Chris nodded, before snapping his fingers. "Chef?" he called out.

Justin was unable to stop Chef as he was led and roughly shoved into the Lame-ozine.

* * *

"Are you all excited as I am about our next episode? You should be!" Chris grinned. "If you want more action, more drama, and if you want to see me begin to seriously torture our favorite batch of teenagers, then be sure to tune in next time to **Total… Drama… ACTION!** "

* * *

 _Off Set…_

A night had passed following the monster challenge and the challenge aftermath, and the resulting elimination of Justin, and so far, nothing in the film lot seemed exactly out of place at the moment.

Chris was enjoying his break at the moment as he used this time to conjure up plans to make the teens suffer in his next challenge. Chef was stocking up proper ingredients - actual healthy ingredients - for the next meal he was told to prepare for the crew, (he was saving the bad stuff for Chris as per his orders… it was something he gleefully accepted); the remaining staff on the TDA show were busy doing one thing or the other with a happy air around them as were most of the teens cast offs, who were hanging out with each other either in pairs or in groups…

There were those however that were currently isolated from their peers for one reason or the other. Heather was one such person. She had a scoff on her face as she watch all of those that declined her alliance invitation converse happily with each other.

"Whatever. Those idiots don't know what they're missing out on." She scowled. "Now where's the new guy? He's the only one I haven't seen today." She said as she calmly strutted down the film set in search for the blonde in question, and when she did find him, she was able to pick up some of the pieces of his conversation on a phone.

"…what do you mean I'm not allowed to come home?" She heard him yell as she stopped to wait for his conversation to end. "Wait… _you what!? WHY!?_ WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? _"_ She scowled. He was getting to loud.

"But - DAMN IT!"

Finally, she thought. He was done with whoever he was speaking to. She used this opportunity to walk up behind him with a smirk on her face. "Trouble in paradise?" She asked, resting her fist on her hip.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto replied with a grumble as he shoved his phone inside his trouser pocket. "The bastard of a godfather decided to dump all my stuff in the garbage. Saying that all of that useless stuff was taking up useful space!" He said, annoyed.

Heather raised an eyebrow at that. "What would he need the extra space for?" She asked.

"Knowing him, he just wants to use my room for sex." Naruto scowled. "That's probably why he was eager to shove me out of that place."

"Does that mean you're going to compete for the million?"

"If only to get my own place as far away from that idiot, then fine." Naruto huffed.

Heather smirked. "Good." She said. "That means you're going to need someone who knows their ropes around here to help you, and luckily I'm looking for someone to form an alliance with; are you interested?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't oblivious as to what was happening around him. He after all noticed the way many seemed to reject Heather and he had a feeling it had something to do with what happened in the last season. Despite how stuck up she may seem, he wasn't about to let her go through this season with everyone scorning her. He had been on the receiving end of that once before and he knew what the loneliness felt like.

"Sure." He answered, realising that he had been quiet for some time now. "Wanna explore the lot with me? I've got nothing better to do." He said, looking at Heather expectantly after.

Heather thought about it for a while and realised that like with the blonde, she had nothing better to do, and he was the only one willing to hang out with her at the moment. Most of the losers here on the set hated her for what she pulled last season.

She shrugged, "Sure why not?" She asked.

Naruto smiled, it wouldn't hurt to make new friends and expand his circle he thought as he lead Heather away from their current set and had begun their exploration. ' _At least I don't have to deal with_ her _.'_ He shuddered in fright as the image of a certain very hot yet demanding babe briefly flashed in his mind. _'Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.'_

 _Sometime Later_

After a while, into their walk, Heather had just left him muttering that she needed to do something. He didn't mind that, in fact he very much enjoyed her presence. What he did find annoying was her so called 'alliance rules', she just kept on prattling on and on about what he's and what he's not supposed to do.

That started to annoy him.

However, he wasn't just going to abandon her because of that - even though she could be a bitch sometimes - he could deal with her. He watched the last season of Total Drama when he had free time and because of that, he knew having Heather on his side was a good thing. Her being extremely hot added to that factor.

But she wasn't as hot as say, Lindsay, speaking of which…

"Hi Naruto!"

He returned her greeting with a big grin. "Hey Lindsay, glad to see you remembered my name!"

Lindsay walked up to him. "Why would I _ever_ forget your name?" She asked, huffing cutely. "You're the one that seemed to forget about me."

"Well, I wasn't the one that stuttered with their own name..." He teased mirthfully gazing at her, _all_ of her.

He gave her a smirk moments later before he grabbed her round hips and pulled her in, making sure to press both their chests together, as he gave her a lust filled kiss; Lindsay grabbed a fist full of his blonde locks and wrapped her other arm around his neck, as she returned the kiss with much gusto.

When they pulled away from each other after a few moments, Naruto placed his mouth beside her ear as his hands trailed down to cup Lindsay's ass. "... and besides, how could I ever forget about… _this_." He whispered, squeezing his catch. "But that was a nice performance."

Lindsay moaned, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer for another lust filled kiss, one that was filled with more groping than the last, before she pulled back and slowly licked one of his whiskered cheek.

"Fuck me… _now_." She whispered in his ear lustfully as she nibbled on his earlobe. Naruto groaned in pleasure at this.

At this point in their relationship - something that had started a while after the end of Total Drama Island - they both knew what buttons to push to get what exactly they wanted, and thanks to being the godson of a well known super pervert, Naruto knew very well how to please her in such a way and leave her wanting for more if said pervert was a 40 year old virgin the couldn't seem to get a sex life of his own.

So he whispered into her ear, "Oh, _definitely_."

He took her to his private cabin afterwards and moments later, several noises that would be mistaken for a ghost hunting the set, would be heard for two hours straight; and after a while a glowing Lindsay would be seen skipping about with a happy smile on her face.

Being a ditzy blonde had its perks at times.

 _Line Break: Meanwhile_

A beautiful brunette angrily screamed into her phone. "What do you mean it's going to take a month!?" The brunette was known for her fiery temper, her wits, and her sharp tongue.

Courtney, ex-Total Drama Island contestant, fumed at her lawyer. She knew she had a case against Chris; that nerd had rigged the voting, and according to the loop hole she found which clearly stated 'fair play', she had the right to go back to the show whenever she wanted.

Of course, she really had no wish to participate in such ridiculist show, she had achieved her original goal - which was to get her name out there to the world - and after the finale of Total Drama Season 1, there had been plenty of colleges hounding her to join them.

Money for the brunette never had been an issue, and while she had no wish to win the money this time, she did have another reason for wanting to join the show this season.

A certain blond had join the show _without her knowing_ , the only male that's ever so deserving of her... and Duncan had been a wild fling, a mistake she sorely regretted - she had giving him her first kiss - but she now had the chance to go for the one she wanted without him avoiding her.

"Well you better think of a way to get me in there quick or I'll be suing you too!" she shouted in frustration and hanged up.

Courtney grinded her teeth in slight frustration. There were plenty of girls in the show that would surely try to ensnare the blond, and it was obvious to her _that_ wasn't happening. She had worked so hard to keep most hussies away from him all throughout preschool to highschool and her efforts were not about to be wasted.

Walking towards her dresser she sat on the chair and looked herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful, there is no way he can say no to me!" She stated haughtily, as she dried her hair with a blow dryer. She then went for a deep red lipstick and applied it to her lips giving her a pouty look.

Walking away from her dresser to her closet, she let the towel wrapped around her body fall down pooling around her legs; the view from behind was magnificent and that she knew - it was a plus on her list - there was no way anyone on the show could match her, and while her bust was not the biggest, she had tightest, and most well toned ass on the show.

Courtney was ready to use everything to get the blond... this time. _'Just wait for me.'_ She thought giggling to herself. _'You'll be mine, and mine alone Naruto.'_

And somewhere else, said blonde suddenly stopped what he was doing, shivered and looked around in fright. _'Why do I get the distinct feeling that I should run very far away?'_ He thought.

 _Line Break_

Watching the screen, Jiraiya giggled perversely as he stared at the two blondes going at it. As usual, he had his trusty notepad at hand with a pencil going a mile a minute as his 'inspiration' hit him.

He had to give the kid some respect, the blond worked fast. Not even a day in, and he had one of the hottest contestant in the bag. She certainly rivaled Tsunade in the looks department: her bust, if he guessed correctly, which he always did, was about a G-cup, _very_ big. She had an hourglass figure - the wide hips and small waist - then there was her bottocks... it wasn't too big, or too small, it was just right.

Jiraiya had made sure that no one (but him) had any way of spying on the blond during such moments. He did not want Tsunade on his case for embarrassing her poor baby on television.

Being rich and being able to buy top of the line military spyware was a big plus when doing reconnaissance missions.

As the pervert wrote on his notepad and odd chill ran up his spine, that did not bode well for the 'super' pervert; shrugging it off, he began to write again.

"Jiraiya!" The doors to his private study were kicked open and nearly ripped off its hinges.

Standing under the archways was a very beautiful women who didn't look a day over 30. She had one of the most sought out figures in the world and she was also a world renowned doctor.

Tsunade Senju was a beautiful blonde woman, her skin was a paled tan without a single blemish. She stood at 5'8 with a bust as big as two large watermelon each that jiggled as she took a single step. She had a very curvaceous body small waist and wide hips, and she had a flat stomach which only enhanced her bust, with an ass that every man gaze up as she walked down a hall when she swayed her hips almost hypnotically...

... and she was Naruto's grandmother… she also had super strength...

 _"I knew i forgot about something!"_ Jiraiya almost facepalmed. He had forgotten to tell her about sending the brat to compete on the show. It had been an oversight on his part considering how protective she was of her precious grandson.

Then again, the brat was her last living relative.

"Hey, princess..." Jiraiya waved nervously sweating bullets looking for a way to escape, but the only way was through the blonde.

"Do not hey me!" She snarls as she walked towards him her heels clicking hard on the ground as she moved towards him. "Explain to me why my grandson is in that damn show!" She shouts as she stood in front of him her arms cross under her chest causing them to jiggle slightly as she breathed. Her glared intensify the longer he took to come up with an explanation.

Tsunade looked around and her eyes settled on a screen. She narrowed her eyes and paled.

Her baby boy was... was having _sex!_ And the bastard was taking notes on it! She didn't know whether to either be angry at Naruto or be angry at Jiraiya, since the blond was not here, she chose the latter.

Jiraiya, having realized that she had seen what was on the monitor, quickly shut it off.

"We are going to have a very long and _painful_ talk."

Jiraiya swallowed the lump that was forming on his throat. "Have mercy!" he squeaked out.

Tsunade grinned viciously, "Not in this lifetime or the next!"

What followed, was not for viewer consumption. As screams of pain echoed through the room, and the sound of bones breaking reverberated.

After a few minutes a satisfied Tsunade sat on the sofa, while the pervert was on the floor as he likced his wounds. Some might say what just had happen might have been therapeutical.

Tsunade wasn't one of those people.

"So now, please tell me why you sent my grandson to that place." She growled. "And you better tell me why the hell you're spying on him, and his girlfriend."

That perked the pervert up. He was not aware of his precious godson having a girlfriend, and a bombshell at that. "Thats his girlfriend!? How come I wasn't told about it?" Jiraiya almost whined, "And he got such a beauty!"

"Because you're a pervert; who would want to bring their girlfriend to meet you?" Tsunade snorted. "But you still haven't answer my question. _Why_ did you sent him there?" Her glare turned full force when directed on him.

Jiraiya, in a moment of seriousness, answer truthfully. "He has been cooped up in that garage for months. He barely leaves at all so I thought it would do him some good to spent some time with people his age." He explained. "He need's to enjoy his life Tsunade, I sent him there in an attempt for him to find a girlfriend, but seeing that he already has one with him he might enjoy his stay."

Tsunade nodded begrudgingly as she knew her grandson had been cooped up in there for months. Being a busy doctor left her little to no time to spend with him and Jiraiya had a point that this was a good idea, but there was no way in hell she'll ever admit it… mainly because he had come up with it before she did.

"Alright I understand that, but why the hell are you spying on him when he's having sex!?" She growled at him. She had seen something that couldn't be unseen.

"I was worried about him. He is my precious little godson and he's the only family that I have left." He said, while he sounded offended at the thought of doing it for any other reason.

"Really?" Tsunade nearly hissed, "That what is that on your stupid desk?" she snarled as she pointed at the notepad with a sketch of Lindsay and Naruto on several sex positions along with some text under it.

Jiraiya quickly hid it away. "Nothing!" He replied lamely, whistling an unknown tune, hiding his nervousness under the collar.

"If I find my grandson or his girlfriend on any of your books, I will come at night and castrate you myself." She threatened with a dark aura that heightened her warning.

Jiraiya paled and nodded furiously, he was well aware that she always carried her threats...

He inwardly smirked.

...But that didn't mean he was going to listen to her, the kid after all was a goldmine just like his father.

* * *

End

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Well, there you have it, a brand new segment of the Naruto/Total Drama Series genre… I only hope that this'll get as much reception as **A Half-Breed: Godly Origins,** and as you've noticed, there are some things different… as to what they are, well I don't need to mention them. To those that might be confused though, about 6 - 8 months had passed before the **Action** season of this universe's Total Drama had begun, within that time, a lot of things could have definitely happened.

Heather growing her hair is one of those things. Lindsay breaking up with Tyler could be another of those things... many different things happened, and I know what they are.

Be sure to leave a review as to how you all feel about this chapter, and before I forget, not all credit to this chapter goes to me, when you're remembering to thank me for posting this, thank **Shaman95Naruto, DragonfromHeaven, Mystery Joker** and especially **blackheart0009,** as without them, this story will not be possible.

 **PS:** This series takes place in an alternative Total Drama Universe, so that means that what you know in the original Total Drama Island Canon might not really be sufficient… as some things could be different.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Total Drama Series


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors_** _ **Note** : Okay, sorry for the late correction, but after reading the chapter, I realised that some context was missing, making it confusing for you to understand. For those of you that are wondering, it's the part where Naruto actually uses the gun he picked up from Chef, I added that in this repost, hope it doesn't upset you all. _

* * *

_Days Later - Episode 2 (Official)_

With everything now set up, Chris knew it was time to begin shooting for Episode 2 of this season's Total Drama. It was why he was currently standing in front of different cameras with a smirk on his face as they all faced him and nothing else.

He started, "Last time on Total Drama Action: 15 teenagers, 1 _engaging_ host, a 'dilapidated' film lot, and 1 crazy athletically fit well funded monster!" He grinned, remembering the awesome skill the monster showed while it was terrorized the teens. "Some fared better than others, Owen and Duncan ran for their lives, but didn't make it anywhere, leaving it to Beth to win the challenge." He explained.

He snickered a bit before he grinned, "However, Owen showed you can't keep a hungry man down forever in the second challenge when he scarfed down fake food props and scarfed out the reward: first pick of the cast trailer! And unfortunately for Justin, he was the one that was sent home packing."

He walked a few paces with his arms behind him, then after stopping he continued. "Who will be one step closer to the rewards? Find out right now on another thrilling episode of **Total… Drama… Action!** "

* * *

 _Canteen - Breakfast_

After a somewhat rough wake up call for some, and not so rough for the rest, all the remaining 14 teenagers on the Total Drama show arrived the canteen for breakfast via instructions from Chris.

When they arrived, they were quite surprised at the 5 star quality style their breakfast was being served to them.

Neatly labeled pots with most lined up next to each other, an omelette station with Chef standing behind the counter, a cereal fountain with different cereal in each of the four fountains… it was just, in a word, magnificent.

Some of the teenagers shed tears of joy at the beauty before them. Some of the rest drooled at the tantalizing smell their noses picked up.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming…" Harold trailed off in awe as he stood in front of the entrance door to the canteen, before he was suddenly and roughly shoved aside to the wall by a smirking Duncan. "Oof!" He grunted.

 _Confession Cam_

Duncan looked at the camera and smirked, "What? Dude had it coming to him. He did after all ask for it and I was more than happy to oblige."

 _Confession Cam End._

Harold was left on the floor. Duncan just stepped over the nerd's body and walked inside the canteen and behind him, the others didn't rush as they came into the hall. They each took their time as they browsed through the foods that were available for eating that morning.

"You look happy this morning, for someone that didn't want to take part in any of the challenges." Heather commented, walking beside Naruto.

"I was given an offer I stood no chance in refusing." Naruto answered almost dreamily, having a slight flashback after he said that.

 _Flashback_

After what felt like an awesome round of sex on his King sized bed, in his rather impressive bedroom, Naruto - who at the moment wasn't in the least bit tired, despite how many times he and the person beside him had fun - currently remained still, with a cocky smirk on his face as he breathing easily with his back resting on the floorboard of his bed.

Beside him was a rather curvy lump that later crawled out of the covers, before the head of a familiar attractive blonde female popped out, looking rather ragged but in the least bit, there was a satisfied look on her flushed face.

He had brought her to his personal cabin. He didn't fancy having sex in the woods no matter how kinky that sounded as rolling on the dirt was something he liked.

"How come you never get tired whenever we have sex?" The rather attractive female said, not caring if her two money bags were shamelessly on display. "How do you still have so much energy? You horse dicked bastard?" she asked him.

Her face was flushed with a deep red color and was her breathing was ragged from all the physical activity.

She knew that tomorrow, her body would be sore especially her pussy, but it was the one body ache she didn't mind having. The only thing she was worried about revolved around her fellow blond.

He didn't look tired like she did and she had managed to make him orgasm two times; yet it was overshadowed by the multiple orgasms he had given her.

Deep in her mind, a number of insecurities seemed to be growing. She was worried that she wasn't pleasing him as much as he had pleased her. She feared that Naruto would grow tired of her and find someone else with more skills and more stamina.

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets my sweet Lindsay, you should know that." Naruto answered, giving her a lazy smirk, while he looped his left arm around her, and grabbed her fleshy globes, before he pinched her nipple with his fingers.

Lindsay moaned. "N-Naruto, I don't think I can go another round." She panted, not having had much time to recover.

Naruto just leaned towards her and planted kisses on her neck as his right hand trailed her thigh and then rested between, her legs causing her to squirm. He knew where her weak spot was, going by the long sensual moaned she let out.

"Naruto, I am afraid that I might not be enough for you." She confessed, as he played with her pussy and grabbed her left breast with his other hand.

Naruto paused in his ministration and leaned back as he looked at Lindsay. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

Lindsay looked away. "It's just that every time we have sex, you always make me cum several times," She explained, her voice quivering. "And I barely made you come twice; I am afraid that you'll leave me for someone better." She finished, as tears began to build in her eyes.

Naruto grabbed her chin, forcing her to look his way. "Lindsay, never think that. I'll never leave you for such a shallow reason. I love you, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." he said with conviction.

Lindsay nodded, "I know, but I can't help but think that way, so I thought about this long and hard. I know I'll never be able to please you completely... alone that is." she murmured out the last part after a brief pause.

Naruto's jaw was hanging as he heard what she said.

Was she offering what he thought she was offering? He felt like he was the luckiest man alive at that moment.

He shook his head, "Lindsay, are you suggesting what I think you are?" He asked, wanting to make sure his ears didn't deceive him.

"Yes, I'm ok if you bring other girls in, but they have to love you completely, and _only_ you." She said, stressing out the only, making sure he understood that part. "They are either in or not. I don't want some girl coming here just for this-" She grabbed his thick member giving it a small pull.

She was very acquainted with this magic stick and she personally knew how tempting it was when it was deep inside her each time they fucked, but she was getting out of track."- And I'll have the last word, but of course, you first have to win the Million dollars." She smirked. "You said you wanted to get your own place, and I know we haven't talked about this much, but if you don't mind, I'd be willing to live with you." she mumbled the last part.

"So what you're saying is that you want to build a harem, and for that to happen, I need to win this show so we can move in together?" he asked, making sure he got everything right.

Lindsay nodded.

"I'll be the stupidest man in the world if I said no to this awesome offer." He grinned, before he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

 _Flashback End_

"Keep the line moving, love birds." Duncan scowled at Bridgette and Geoff as the two were kissing in front of him. His eyes trailed after them as they didn't pause in their kissing when they moved away from his front.

Dj smiled. "More Eggs and Bacon for me, keep em' comin' chef." He said, holding his tray up for more servings of what he already had; Chef's angry growling, however, made him lose his cheerful smile. He walked and picked a spot on one of the many assigned tables.

"It might just be me, but this has to be one of Chris' plot." Gwen spoke eyeing the food with suspicion, "I mean the last time we had a good meal on this show was for the awake-caton. I doubt he suddenly grew a conscious and decided to feed us a decent meal."

All the campers had to agree with her, this was suspicious: they had suffered so much on the previous season so, a little scepticism was to be expected.

"Nah, the producers had forced Chris to do this. So now, I have to feed you this for the whole season and it better be appreciated." Chef grunted, with a warning tone. "Now get lost and eat your food, before I throw it away you ungrateful maggots."

That response shook them all, but some still moved towards the food a little weary… well except Owen who was too busy inhaling everything within arm's reach.

"I forgot how hungry I got last season eating on Chris's wrecked schedule." He said as Chef gave him just the right amount of serving of Bacon and Eggs.

Gwen walked up behind him still eyeing the food with scepticism. "I know." She said. "Got to the point where I'd kill for Chef's disgusting food; no offence Chef." She added as she walked up to said man in question.

Chef smirked, "None taken." He said, avoiding Gwen's plate and dumping her serving on the ground.

Gwen walked up to a smirking Duncan who was holding up a slice of toast. "You can have my burnt toast big mouth." He said.

Gwen smiled. "Judging from that _gut_ I thought you'd be all over the extra carbs." She teased playfully.

Duncan snickered briefly in response to Gwen's come back. He was impressed with her sharp tongue. "Hahahahahaha, nice one." He said.

Trent walked up to both Gwen and Duncan. "You can have my toast Gwen." He suggested as he offered his toast to said girl in question.

Gwen smirked. "Sorry, but I don't eat 'enemy' toast." She teased.

Naruto made a beeline with Heather behind him towards the food. It was at least edible. He had watched some of the food that was served on the previous season, and was glad that this time was different, but Chef wacked his hand with a wooden spun when he was about to grab a plate.

"This grub is for the maggots here." Chef told him. "This is yours, fool." He said as he brought a silver platter with different dishes.

"Wow..." The teens said, as they saw a meal that looked at least five times better than theirs being served to Naruto… but there were some of them however, that didn't like this unfairness.

"Wait, hold up!" Duncan was one of those, as he got up from his seat and angrily pointed to Naruto. "How come blondie here gets that, and we get this?" He demanded.

"It was in his contract." Chef answered plainly as he stared at Duncan. "You got a problem with that maggot?" He asked, while he stabbed his knife on his serving table.

"No, none at all sir." Duncan replied quickly, sitting down with a nervous look on his face as he continued with his meal.

"Is this because of my pervert of a godfather?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Thats right fool." Chef replied him as he continued his serving.

Naruto shrugged, before he looked for an empty table; he noticed that Lindsay wasn't here for breakfast yet. Despite him not wanting it to happen, he agreed with keeping their relationship a secret. She did not feel comfortable on being exploited for ratings, so even if she was here, all he would be able to do was to say hi to her in a friendly manner before she moved to hang out with her friend, Beth.

He sighed. _'This is going to take some time getting used to.'_ He thought.

Heather grinned and she walked towards the blond. She mentally patted herself on the back for allying herself with someone like him. Not only did she gain an ally, but also a supply of great food.

She sat down, and then tried to take one of the plates of food on the tray; sadly the blond did not take to well on Heather muscling in.

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Heather glared at him. How dare he deny her this? She was not about to eat the same thing those _peasants_ ate, she deserved this. "What?" she snapped. "I wanted some!"

"And your first thought was to take, instead of ask." Naruto glared. "Heather, I know I agreed to be your ally, but I won't tolerate you trying to control me." He coldly said. "Making an enemy out of me is a big mistake, be _very_ careful."

Heather shiver involuntarily. "F-fine." She replied shakily, "Can I _please_ have some?" She asked.

Naruto was about to say 'yes' when Chef appeared.

"No can do maggot, this is specially made for him. He can't share that with others. It was in his contract." Chef said. "Of course, if you do it you'll be put in the chopping block with or without immunity." He grinned.

Heather paled. It was either food or being voted off.

"Fine." she snapped angrily, and went to get some of the food the others were eating.

Of course, Chef didn't tell her about the loophole.

It was other contestants who were not allowed to eat his food, but a girlfriend was allowed. It was something that was added by his godfather in an attempt to get the blond a girl and it was at this point his girl, Lindsay, had arrived.

From where she was standing, one would notice that she did not look very pleased, and the reason for that was because Heather, of all people, was trying to get close to her boyfriend/lover, Naruto.

After what happened last season, she thought long and hard, and she finally came to the conclusion that she wanted to have some form of revenge against Heather. She didn't like the way the bitch had treated her; she didn't appreciate all the humiliation she was put through because of Heather.

This season, _she_ was the one going to do the humiliating, and Heather was her number one target in that area. She just needed to think of many numerous ways to make her dream a reality, and after she's had her fun, then she'd get everyone to vote the stupid bitch off the show.

"Common Lindsay we better get something to eat before Chris gets here." Beth said, oblivious to the thoughts running inside the blonde's head beforehand.

Lindsay shook her head and smiled brightly. "Okay Beth, wait for me!" She said. She caught up with her friend.

When the two later arrived at a serving table, Izzy was there with a stack of pancakes and a bottle of ketchup.

"That is _sooo_ wrong!" They both exclaimed.

The redhead poured a vast amount of ketchup on her pancakes with a grin on her face. "I pour ketchup on all of my food, it covers the taste of _murder_." She said.

"My new nail polish is murder." Lindsay commented, looking at the nail polish on her finger nails. "Isn't it hot?" She asked Beth, showing her finger nails to her friend.

Beth replied cheerfully, "Grey is so totally your colour."

Lindsay grinned at that, before she followed her friend to pick up what they would eat. All thoughts of revenge completely gone from her mind… for now.

* * *

 _Minutes Later_

The campers were still eating their breakfast when Chris walked into the canteen with a smirk plastered on his face. "Welcome to Day 2 of Total… Drama… Action!" He said after a dramatic pause.. "Today's movie genre… aliens! Our unpaid interns have been hard at work figuring out what makes an alien movie successful." He explained before he motioned to his partner. "Chef?"

"You got three basic rules." Chef explained. "Aliens want to take over the world and want to start making lots of baby aliens, people fight back, then the military's come in." He finished before his eyes sharply glanced to Chris. "Yo Chris, where ma' pay cheq' at?" He asked.

Chris sweated nervously, "It's in the mail." He quickly replied, before he reached into the sack he brought with him and pulled out a map. "Today's challenge guys, you're going to find an alien egg, return it to home base, but make sure to do it before mama alien finds you." He explained. "The two fastest get to pick the teams this season."

"One of us better win, blonde." Heather whispered harshly to Naruto.

Naruto whispered back, "If the alien's who I think it is, then I have a plan to make sure at least one of us wins."

Dj raised his hand. "Yo Chris, you got some laser shooting monster playing mama alien?" He asked.

"Not quite." Chris smirked and at this point, Chef walked in wearing a somewhat poorly designed makeshift alien costume. Chris just shook his head disappointedly and wagged his finger. "You call that slime? Make up! More slime over here!" He called out, pointing to Chef.

Naruto smirked at this. "Oh yeah, I've got this in the bag."

 _Confession Cam_

"Why I'm eager to win this challenge? My secret not yours." Naruto firmly stated. "What I'm going to do to win this challenge? Oh, you'll see soon enough." He smirked but then an expression of thought appeared on his face. "Although I got to say the budget for costumes needs to be upgraded. I doubt a real alien would look like... well you know." He trailed off.

"I heard that PUNK!" Chef roared from the outside causing the blond to jump a little.

 _Confession Cam End - Minutes Later_

Chris had explained the rules to the challenge and after, he handed each of the remaining teenagers a GPS tracking device, one that'll help them navigate their way around the Alien movie set and to the eggs.

The teens had accepted the device, and some had secretly asked for something extra to add to what they had as equipment, and Chris really saw no fowl in allowing said extra item in the show as it would make things a bit more interesting.

Now, the teens were walking down a metal plated fishnet hallway floor… each were determined to win the challenge, with some more determined than others of course as they've already started making plans on who to pick as their teammates.

"Hey, follow me, I know aliens." Izzy chirped excitedly, grinning. "I get kidnapped by them loads of times; I even have a tracking device on my neck, see?" She pointed to a flashing red light at the back of her neck.

Harold leaned in and looked closely to where she pointed. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

Izzy giggled, "Only when I hiccup." She answered before hiccuping briefly only to receive a violent shock channeled through her body in response. "Ow." She winced.

Leshawna felt a shiver run down her spine as she and the others came across a locked steel doors. "Can you feel that?" She asked. "It feels like there's something in there cold as ice with no soul."

 _Other side of the door…_

"Thanks." Chris snickered evilly, hearing Leshawna's complement through one of the multiple screens in the monitoring station he was currently in. "Now take that!" He said, pushing a button on the keyboard laying on the desk in front of him.

 _With the Teens…_

As Chris pushed the button on his end, a hot stream of smoke suddenly poured out the door in front of Leshawna, briefly startling not only her, but some of the teenagers as well including the lanky nerd, Harold, who had jumped into Leshawna's arms.

 _Confession Cam_

"I've already told that string bean that things between us aren't meant to work out." Leshawna said with a frown on her face, before sighing and smirking knowingly. "Guess he just can't get enough of the lusciousness that is me."

 _Static_

"I've seen the way Leshawna looks at me, like she's pantsing me with her eyes." Harold dreamily said. "Her beautiful brown eyes… like chocolate."

 _Confession Cam End._

Meanwhile, at the very back of the line, Naruto was tinkering with a GPS device in his hands behind Heather, and when he was done, a smile formed on his face.

"Here." He said, handing the GPS device to Heather, who was walking in front of him. "I reconfigured your GPS device so that it could pick up mine anywhere I am, and then act as a two way communicator with mine if we're not next to each other." He explained.

"Not bad." Heather commented, retrieving the device from him. "How are we going to talk with each other? I mean it's not like I'm always going to bring this thing up to my face whenever I feel like it."

"What are you asking me for? It's not like I know everything." Naruto shrugged, making Heather frown at him. "Just make do with what you got; my plan relies on us being able to communicate with each other from two separate points."

"Yeah, and about that, just what exactly is your plan?" Heather asked.

Naruto stopped behind her as she stopped walking. "What do you know about alien movies?" he asked her.

Heather thought about the question. What _did_ she know about movies she thought to herself silently and the answer? "Nothing." She said.

Naruto looked at Heather in surprise. "Chef explained the three basic rules about alien rules earlier. Weren't you paying attention?" He asked.

"Oh, do you mean about the eggs?" Heather asked, before shrugging. "I only paid attention to that part if that's what you meant. I never really got the rest." She said. "I just didn't seem bothered."

"For some species to hatch properly, their eggs need to be kept at a warm environment, like with Chickens and chicks." Naruto explained. "In most of the alien movies I've watched, the alien mothers always keep most of their eggs in the boiler rooms."

Heather raised an eyebrow, "So what you're saying is that we should head for the boiler room?"

"Well yes, but let's not forget, if that's where the eggs are, then of course there's going to be traps lying around." Naruto said. "Baby aliens are always hungry when they hatch, so I won't put it passed Chris or Chef to place traps somewhere nearby."

Heather stopped to think once she heard about that last part. She knew that the blonde was right in his claims. "So what are we going to do about them?" She asked.

Naruto was about to open his reply back to her, but then the clearing of a third person throat made him pause. He and Heather turned to see that everyone was looking at both of them.

"What?" He slowly asked, and Gwen just shushed him, and when she did, he started to pick up some weird slimy noises nearby.

"What is that?" Trent asked, disgusted by the noise.

Beth noticed that some looks were directed at her, she knew what they were implying. "Ever since I got my braces off, I don't make that sound anymore." She quickly answered, putting some nerves at ease.

Leshawna frowned. "Chris, is that you?" She called out.

 _Monitoring Room…_

"I get blamed for everything that goes on around here." Chris said, wondering why that was so.

 _With the Teens..._

"It must be Chef." Duncan decided, squatting and checking out the next exit. "Wanna run, or wanna kick some alien butt?" He asked Gwen who was behind him.

Gwen excitedly pumped her fist in the air, "Let's kick some alien butt!"

Naruto grabbed Heather's arm and pulled her back to him. "We wait for chef to try and take them all out if that's him - which I _highly_ doubt - when he's distracted, you make a beeline straight to the warmest place in this lot, the boiler room." He whispered. "Understand."

Heather nodded, showing that she understood this plan, despite not liking to go on her own because she loved her meat shields within bullet blocking distances.

As it turned out however, what was on the other side of that corner wasn't Chef, something that was pointed out when Beth boldly went to investigate the noise.

It was Bridgette and Geoff, and like with breakfast, they were loudly and shamelessly smooching each other's faces - uncaring if people were around.

This peeved up some people, others didn't care, but before anyone could even say a peep to them, a beeping sound originating from the GPS was heard and accompanied by the beeping noise, as it continued ringing, was the word 'danger' repeatedly mentioned over and over again.

This startled some of them; it could only mean one thing…

Chef was close by.

"Leshawna doesn't know about y'all, but she's getting the heck outa here." Leshawna said, in her panic mode.

Trent asked, "Do you even know where to go?"

Lindsay spoke up, "North is nice, East is least… west is best?"

"Can't argue with that one." Leshawna shrugged. "Wouldn't even know _how_ to."

She, and Beth followed Lindsay as they all headed west.

Gwen pointed out, "Map says that the boiler room is west of here."

"Alien eggs are always in the boiler room!" Duncan supplied.

Trent hesitated a bit before nodding, "Yeah, totally! East it is!"

He, Duncan, Gwen and DJ all headed Eastwards, and with the last path unspoken for at the moment, Harold, Izzy, Owen, Bridgette and Geoff all headed Northwards; before Heather could rush out of here, Naruto held her by her waist and pulled her back.

Heather blushed at the contact.

"You head to the boiler room with the others, watch carefully for any signs of traps." He quietly ordered.

Heather asked, "And you're going to look for Chef?"

"If we want this to go our way, then yeah." Naruto said, letting go of her. "I'll track him with the GPS locator."

Heather nodded. "Alright, but make sure you're careful with him. Chef's tougher than he looks." She said.

Naruto nodded.

"Good luck." Heather said, before she turned around and ran towards the boiler room.

Naruto reached into the sack on his back to pull out the GPS device and saw that Chef was on the move, in a stalking motion.

"Go time." He smirked to himself.

 _Monitoring room…_

"Maybe working with this kid won't be as bad as I thought it was going to be." Chris said, with a smirk and look of thought on his face. "Better watch out Chef, cuz you got your own mama alien after you."

He was referring to Naruto, who at the moment was on the prowl for the alien.

 _Later…_

A few minutes had passed, and since the alert, none of the scattered groups had seen heads or tail of the alien mama a.k.a, Chef Hatchet; this made some of the groups relaxed, however unlike the rest of their counterparts, some were still very much tense and nervous about the whole thing.

Chef didn't care, as quietly he was moving on the prowl, and inching closer and closer to his delicious pray who dared to go after his eggs.

 _'Reminds me of the time I was in the military.'_ He thought to himself with a small smirk forming on his face. _'Taking out enemy troopers quietly… the feeling of joy as my enemies cry out in fear at the mere sight of my shadow...'_ Chef chuckled quietly before whispering, "Ah good times..."

He quietly prowled the hallway but then he froze as he heard noises. "Perfect." He smirks as he moved closer to the noise until he arrived the source. He quickly ducked behind a corner. His head peaked at the other side, and his smirked turned to an evil grin.

His prey was where he needed him to be.

He reached behind him and seemingly from nowhere, he pulled a paintball pistol gun that had a silencer attached to it.

It was fully loaded.

He aimed it.

He fired…

"GAH! I'm hit! I'm hit!"

…the nerdy one was down, four more to go.

 _With the Teen's_

"Did anyone see what happened?" Owen asked with a panicked expression as his eyes darted from left to right, while Harold was groaning in pain and the others were looking around.

Izzy pointed to where she heard the trigger click and said with a giddy expression, "It came from over there!"

"Then we're going the opposite direction; I've got ya babe!" Geoff said, rushing in the opposite direction with a screaming Bridgette slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes… only to stop as a very familiar figure suddenly dropped in front of him.

He gulped.

Chef's smirk increased.

 _Confession Cam_

"Okay, I have to admit, at that moment, I was scared of chef." Geoff confessed to the hidden cam he was looking at. "I mean the guy's so _BIG!_ How the heck was he able to move so _fast!?_ If you were me, you'd be scared too…" He sighed at this point, before smirking. "…but I wasn't going to let that get in the way of protecting my girl!"

 _Confession Cam End_

Geoff hefted Bridgette off his shoulder and he told her as he stepped in front of her rather protectively. "Babe, run, I'll try and hold him off!" He put on a brave face.

Bridgette exclaimed, "I'm not leaving you with him!"

"Fine then." Chef shrugged, "I'll just take you both out." He said, before he pulled out a paint ball grenade and threw it at them; the ball made contact.

Bridgette and Geoff were both out, along with Harold.

Owen tried to run away but then his stomach grumbled in something that wasn't hunger, forcing him to halt his previous action. "Ugh, it's time!" He groaned, before he ran up to Chef. "Take me out, I beg you!" He cried.

Chef shook his head pitifully. He took out Owen with a shot to the stomach, before Owen quickly rushed out of the set and to the nearest bathroom.

Izzy was left, and she had a smirk on her face with a familiar weapon on her hands. "One of us isn't getting out of here clean, Chef!" She grinned, pointing said weapon at Chef with both hands.

Chef cocked an eyebrow at this. "Seriously, you call that a paint ball gun?" He asked, with a disappointed look on his face, before that look changed as he pulled up a bigger and deadlier paint ball gun on his face. " _This_ is a paint ball gun!"

Izzy grinned wider and cackled, "Oh-ho, I love this game!" She exclaimed, before she pulled out a leaner version of Chef's weapon from her back. "If I can handle hand-to-hand combat with a polar bear, I sure as hell can handle a bald emotionally withdrawn cook in a Halloween costume big guy."

"Who're you calling a cook!?" Chef roared, before he fired quick rounds of paint ball bullets at Izzy, who skillfully dodged each one of them with ease – while she back flipped away from the cook in an alien costume.

Chef was otherwise stunned by the display as he watched it with his own two eyes, because of this, he almost missed the paintball projectiles heading towards him, and it would have hit him had he not quickly dodged it…

He recovered and looked back at Izzy, only to see another projectile shot heading towards him.

 _'He-he, not bad kid, not bad.'_ Chef thought, before saying out loud, "But I'm better!"

He brought out another gun with his free hand and aimed both of them at Izzy before letting out a battle cry and charging her like a raging bull.

Izzy appeared to be taken back by this tactic however she covered quickly and threw a paint ball grenade at Chef.

Chef shot the grenade before it got far, getting most of its contents to hit Izzy, before he fired a couple of rounds at the crazy chick from both his guns and because Izzy was too distracted to dodge those rounds, she was hit and the force of the bullet's sent her body flying back a bit.

"Oof." She grunted as her back hit a wall.

Chef smirked as he walked up to the crazy chick, with a small amount of slime on him. "Not bad kid, but you're facing a retired army soldier." He gloated. "Better luck next time!"

He left the pile of bodies behind him as he turned around and walked away.

Naruto came across the scene and saw that Izzy was the only one conscious, so he stopped to help her up. "Man, he really did a number on you guys." He said. "Are you alright?"

Izzy groaned as she was pulled up. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." She said, shaking off the dizziness from her eyes before seeing a jacket in front of her.

"Here, use this to clean up yourself." Naruto told her with a charming smile, as he handed her his jacket. "I hate to see a woman as lovely as yourself looking so dirty."

A hint of pink graced Izzy's cheek as she saw said smile.

 _Confession Cam_

"Ha-ha, I normally do this but I don't care. I _didn't_ blush!" Izzy lied. "I mean sure he's super-hot and doesn't think I'm crazy like the others… that doesn't mean I'll automatically like him!" She stated, crossing her arms under her breasts with a huff…

A pink hue once more graced her cheeks.

 _Confession Cam End_

 _With Chef_

After he left the first group of teenagers behind after he knocked them out, he was easily able to track down another group of teens, all of them of course were puny girls.

He quietly followed them, unaware of the person trailing behind him, and he noticed that they looked lost, they had no idea that they were entering a big room…

 _SLAM_

 _…_ he slammed the door shot behind them, smirking as he heard their gasp of shock and fear, and looking around, he saw what he needed was laying not far from him.

"We've got to hire a special effects crew." He chuckled.

 _With Gwen's Group_

They had finally made it to the boiler room, much to their relief, and along the way, they never encountered Mama Alien, Chef. They were further relieved to see that the alien eggs were here as the GPS claimed, now they could rest a bit because to them, at least this part of the challenge was done.

"Wow, they look so… real!" Trent exclaimed as he squatted down to look at the alien eggs in the pit below him as his other group members arrived.

DJ cheered, "We won, yeah!"

"Not so fast big guy, we still have to take these eggs to home base." Duncan reminded the big Jamaican, before his GPS device suddenly beeped, warning him and the rest of those around him that Chef was closing in on them.

Gwen immediately went into action, "Quick, lower me down!"

 _Nearby_

Heather, who had been quietly trailing after Gwen's group, immediately stopped short, as she heard her GPS danger signal beep; she pulled it out and looked at the beacon to see that Chef was nearby.

"That idiot! I just knew that he'd mess up!" She quietly fumed, referring to Naruto, who was supposed to take Chef out, and just as she was about to contact him with her GPS, a thud echoed behind her; this caused her body to freeze and pale a whiter shade than it already was, while she slowly turned around, and when she saw the unconscious body of Chef on the ground, she nearly let out a scream of fright… a hand trapped her mouth before she could even make a peek.

" _Shhh!_ " She heard the owner of the hand whisper to her. "Sorry about that, he was just getting too close to you, and I couldn't let that happen."

She knew that voice.

She quickly removed the hand covering her mouth and then immediately pulled away from the strong grip of the person holding her. She turned around with a scowl. "Whatever." She angrily huffed. "Just don't scare me like that again blondie." She stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yell at me _after_ we win this challenge." Naruto said, before he noticed something on Heather's clothes, "Or yell at me after _I_ win this challenge."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, while cocking an eyebrow in suspicion. In response to it, Naruto pointed to a place on her body the green stain on her. "When the hell did that get there?"

Naruto was already inspecting Chef's body. "I see what happened." He said, rolling over Chef's body to see some paint splattered all over his front. "When he landed on the ground, he must have accidentally squished some of his paintball grenade."

"Then that means that this is all your fault!" Heater accused angrily as she fumed, while pointing a finger at Naruto. "Now I'm out of the game and have no chance of winning the reward because of you!"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto stated with a smirk forming on his face. "They're always other challenges and other rewards." He added, picking up Chef's paintball gun and cocking it once with one hand.

"Just what the heck are you going to do with that?" Heather demanded, before she shivered as Naruto's smirk increased in response.

"Tell me Heather, Chris didn't say anything about us taking each other out if Chef wasn't around, did he?"

 _Confession Cam_

"Okay, _that_ was rather impressive." Heather said, referring to Naruto's plan with an impressed look on her face, before a frown formed. "Now I just have to think of a way to make him stay on my side for as long as I need him to; wouldn't want someone with that kind of thinking plotting against me, will I?"

 _Confession Cam End_

Meanwhile, within the 'incubation chamber' Gwen and her team, were had each grabbed their eggs, and they were safely tucking it close to them to prevent it from dropping and cracking.

DJ cheered, "Alright, we won!"

"Not so fast big guy, we still have to take these eggs back to home base." Duncan said, tucking his egg underneath his armpits… but as he said that, three beeps were heard, and suddenly, the door they came through slammed open while steam poured into the room, blocking their vision.

Knowing Chef had just arrived, Trent looked to his team and stated the obvious. "We need to bolt, like now!" However, before he or anyone of them could move, a _splat_ was heard followed by a thud.

"GAH!" DJ cried in agony, as his egg had dropped on the ground while he fell on one knee. "Save yourselves!" He told his team, and they looked at each other, before they dashed away from him without a second thought, however before any one of them could reach the exit door, a shot was fired, and like DJ, someone else was hit.

"Oh no, Trent!" Gwen gasped, looking at her groaning boyfriend with a look of worry.

Trent's hand scraped the place where he was hit while he was on the ground as he was hit, and he looked at the green paint on his hand before he let out a slight chuckle.

"Looks like I'm out." He laughed.

Gwen helped him up. "I'm _so_ sorry." She said.

Trent shook his head. "Don't worry about me, you need to leave this place before Chef decides to shoot you and takes you out of the challenge." He said. "Duncan already has a head start on you and I know how much you like to win."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks babe, I promise I'll make it up to you." She said, pecking him on the left side of his cheek before she rushed out of the room to catch up to Duncan who was looking up.

More specifically, Duncan was looking up at Chris as he was operating a small helicopter right above them. "Attention civilians, the military is here to protect you now-" Chris's cocky voice echoed through a megaphone. "-unfortunately, we can't let you leave with no alien eggs!"

Duncan pointed a finger at Chris, as he approached with the helicopter, and argued, "But we're supposed to take the alien eggs, that's what you said!"

"Right, I did!" Chris said with a snicker before he pushed one of the two buttons on the helicopter's steering control; a pair of missiles unhooked from the bottom of the bottom of the vehicle…

"Incoming!" Duncan yelled.

…unfortunately for them, it was too late…

 _BOOM!_

 _SPLASH!_

…A sea of green flooded the entire set.

Chris snickered at the mess, as he looked at the sea of green below him from his position in the copter. "Whoo!" He exclaimed, with a grin on his face. "Glad I don't have to clean all _that_ up."

He left the area after he said that.

After he did, Duncan and Gwen both emerged from their covers and Duncan looked at his messy clothes. "Looks like this means that I'm out of the game." He said, with a snort looking at Gwen as he said that.

Gwen grinned, "Yup! And I'm safe, which means more money for me!"

"Not so fast princess, you still have to take your eggs to home base." Duncan said, with a knowing grin, before it fell as Gwen presented said item in question.

"You mean this?" She asked.

"Nice job babe!" Trent cheered, with a look of excitement on his face. He walked out of the room he was in when he knew it was safe to come out from hiding.

"Now come on, I'll help you get to home base." He said, and Gwen followed behind him as he left.

 _Home Base_

"Congratulation's you two!" Chris announced, as he spotted Gwen and Trent arriving towards him while he stood. "Not only did you manage to get passed Mama Chef, you also managed to transport your eggs safely from the nest all the way to home base!" He said. "Unfortunately for you both, there's some bad news."

"It's alright, I'm okay with Gwen winning this challenge." Trent grinned, making Gwen smile at him in what looked like gratitude. "So what did she win Chris?"

"Nothing." Chris grinned. "Gwen won absolutely nothing! But if she was the only winner, then we would have given her a reward that would have been useful for the next challenge, which would have been tomorrow."

"What? Oh come on Chris, you know I'm the only one that won this!" Gwen argued, not happy about Chris's decision. "I don't see anyone else here!"

Chris smirked at this, before a pair of footsteps were heard.

"Just because you see us doesn't mean we're not here Goth girl."

"Oh no." Gwen sighed, as Naruto and Heather appeared walked to stand next Chris. "Please tell me that she didn't win!" She pleaded.

"Fortunately for you, she didn't!" Chris said, missing the look Heather shot him. "He's the one that won the challenge!" He patted Naruto on the shoulder, just as the other campers started showing up. "So that means we have our two winners! Our _only_ two winners; the rest of you really stink!"

Those he mentioned, glared at him, but he ignored this and continued. "As our winners, Gwen and Naruto will now be able to pick their teams which means that they'll be competing against each other in this season!"

"You better pick me loser, I don't to be on the same team with Goth girl." Heather whispered to Naruto, who just shrugged in response.

"I don't see any problem with that." He said.

Chris clearing his throat silenced any more conversations. "As I was saying, Naruto and Gwen will each their teammates, after we vote off two cast members in the most thrilling gilded Jiraiya ceremony yet!"

Cue gasp of shock.

"Yes, you heard me, I said _two_." Chris said with a smirk, holding out two fingers. "I'm liking the twos today… must be Tuesday."

Cue cricket noise.

"Yeah, I don't get paid to write this stuff." Chris shrugged. "By the way, have any of you seen chef?"

Cue silence.

 _Gilded Jiraiya award._

Christ grinned at the contestants who were sitting around the stage on some old nearly broken down stands.

Tonight was the dreaded Jiraiya award in which the contestant who failed to receive the statue of a man with long haired was to be sent home with their dreams and hope crushed after a day of long and humiliating task for the enjoyment of the host, and not counting the millions of people watching them back home as they competed such tasks. and tonight, two unlucky contestants were to be sent home and pass up the chance at one million dollars.

"Tonight we will be sending two _losers_ back home!" Chris said cheerfully. not caring who's dreams he crushed tonight. To him it was just another tuesday, "The person who fails to win a Gilded Jiraiya award will be sent home through the carpet of shame to never be seen again... _ever_."

Everyone noticed the slight twitch from Christ when he was forced to say Jiraiya. To a narcissist with an ego the size of the world it must of taken a great deal of strength to utter those words.

"Now for the awards, Harold, Dj, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Beth . . ." He went on calling the different names until he got to the last two, "Now we have reached the last three contestant, and only one of you may stay. Bridgette, Geoff, Heather..." He grinned down at them.

Heather meanwhile was fuming thinking the blond had double cross her before she had the chance to do it herself.

Christ was simply holding the award while looking between the three to add more suspension into the mix. The two blonds were too busy sucking face to notice what was going on around them.

"Just get over it over with!" Naruto said annoyed at the lame attempt to create suspension.

Christ scowled and threw the award at Heather, "Fine, ruin it for the viewers at home. Chef get them out of here!" Chris said, looking a little sick at the display of love.

"What not a fan of emotions? Or just the one that does not involve you?" Heather said.

"Alright maggots lets go!" Chef said as he threw both of them over his shoulder and carried them off to the limosin.

"Alright off you go" Chris address the campers before turning towards the camera, "And stay tune for more Total Drama Action!"

"Hey Chris where is my paycheck!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Okay, while not one of my best work, it's still good, hope this chapter was entertaining enough for you all not to want to leave this story behind, because there's more to come obviously - just in case some of you haven't seen the last chapter - be sure to leave out a review.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Total Drama Series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you unfortunate news. This account has been **Discontinued** which means any story that's been written on this account is now up for grabs for anyone interested, and discontinued as well. But that does not mean that it's the end for me. I have decided to move on to a new account where I'll continue work except I'm not the only one using said account in question so it's not just my stories there. My brother will be using that account from time to time as it's his originally but that doesn't mean that I'm discontinued from using it; and already, I have two new stories out posted in the account: **Beach City Sage** and **Guardian Partners**. If you're a fan of my work, then please move on to said account because that's where I'll be doing things from now on. And as for how to get there, well access to the new account is on **my profile page**.

Again, this account is **Discontinued** and for that, I am sorry, but I've not quit from fanfiction, just moved onto a new account that i'll be sharing with my brother from now on.

Peace.


End file.
